Diary of a Boy
by rubber-ducky-lauren
Summary: Harry is back for his 6th year of Hogwarts and (for all your veiwing pleasure) has decided to keep a diary! What's happening at school? You're just gonna have to read to find out!
1. Everything is Weird

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything Harry Potter, wish I did though…

**Diary of a Boy**

By: rubber-ducky-lauren

Chapter 1: Everything is weird

**Tuesday, September 2nd**: 9:00 AM  
Mphmmmmmm….. Oops, almost fell back asleep in my cereal again. I hate late night essays in the common room especially on my first night back at school! Hermione seems to find them fun though, almost like slumber parties. God only knows what goes on in that girl's head…

12:30 PM  
Finally, lunch time. This morning was dreadfully boring, first we had double history of Magic with Professor Binns, in which I fell asleep. It was a nice nap actually, I feel quite relaxed now. I had a dream too, I dreamt that me and Ron were playing Quidditch when all of a sudden it started pouring rain- but it actually wasn't rain, they were little Snapes! AH! But then Ron picked up his beaters' bat and started whacking all of them within his arm's length, and then we heard a "DING DING DING! YOU'RE THE WINNER!" and tickets started streaming out of the bat just like in that muggle carnival that Hermione took me and Ron too (the Dursleys never let me go to one, so sadly I went to my first carnival when I was 16). But then I woke up to Hermione's repeated poking me in the shoulder (which now hurts by the way) and her cold looks. But when I looked around, everyone else in the class was asleep too! (Well with the exception of Hermione of course, and Ron, who was also rubbing his shoulder)  
  
6:00 PM  
I just LOVE dinner at Hogwarts! I think Ron does the most, he just keeps shoving food into his consummation hole (it's not even a mouth anymore) like there's no tomorrow! Best not talk to him for a while…  
  
7:00 PM  
Back in the common room, don't feel like starting my homework yet and don't plan on it till Hermione gets back from the library and makes me. Honestly, why are we friends with her again? Her and Ron are constantly bickering, although Ginny says it's because they like each other and it's their way of covering it up or something. Well I've known for a while now that Ron liked Hermione, but if Hermione liked Ron why doesn't she just tell him? What's with this "playing hard-to-get" crap?! Girls… humph.  
  
8:50 PM  
Still in the common room, Ginny is distracting Hermione in the library for as long as possible (bless that girl). It was weird though, when I was talking to her she didn't really seem like she was listening to anything I was saying, she just kept looking at me funny. Maybe it's the "latest thing" in girl-world. If any guy could figure out girls, I'd pay him a million galleons.

9:00 PM  
Well it turns out that the reason Ginny was looking at me all funny was due to another truth-or-dare game in the Gryffindor girls' dormitories. Ginny's friends told her to act all funny around me to see what my reaction would be. Turns out I was as interesting as they hoped, as Lavender and Parvati just informed me. Why must I be their source of amusement?

**Wednesday, September 3rd**: 12:30 PM  
Once again, its beloved lunch time. Potions was first period in the morning… the whole day is downhill from there. At least lunch is good, well until you see Ron eating… Hermione's in the library again, I wonder why she spends so much time there so early in the year? Well she is a girl, and girls do weird things….NEVER will I understand girls.  
  
2:10 PM  
We are presently in transfiguration which we so unfortunately ended up taking with the Slytherins. Honestly, I think every year we end up taking more and more classes with them, and every year they just get more and more unbearable. As we speak, Malfoy is poking me in the back with his wand. I wouldn't be surprised if I caught fire anytime soon… HA! DETENTION! IN YOUR FACE MALFOY! Oh damn it… I shouldn't have said that aloud, now I've got detention too, with Malfoy! PERFECT! Humph.

5:00 PM  
Time for my detention with Malfoy… oh the joy rolls eyes.   
  
5:02 PM  
So now I'm in detention with Malfoy, we were both told to copy out lines (which is at least better than doing detention with Hagrid in the forbidden forest- yeeh). But we had only been writing for less than a minute when Malfoy turned to me.  
  
"Potter, I've got to talk to you," he said as he put his quill down.  
  
"Erm… alright," I replied.  
  
"I wasn't poking you during class just to be a git, I really need your help," he said, looking me straight in the eye. Something about the way he was looking at me made me really believe his words, but what could he possibly need me for? Wasn't I the reason his father was in Azkaban? He did break out over the summer though… but still- this is Malfoy we're talking about!  
  
"Well, you know how you've beaten Voldemort loads of times before?" He asked me wearily, I have no idea where this is going.

"Yeah… but what does that have anything to do with you?" I asked him.  
  
"Well as you know, my father was a death eater, and one of Voldemort's more loyal servants too, but…" he broke off, his voice shaking.  
  
"But…" I prodded him, I really want to know where this is going!  
  
"But when he escaped from Azkaban and returned to him, he was so angry about not being able to get the prophesy back… and he… he… he killed them all, including my dad," he managed to get out, through his shaking voice. I looked up into his silvery-blue eyes which were now welling with tears. I have never seen Draco like this before- and when did I start calling him Draco anyways?  
  
"That must've been hard," was what I managed to get out, after a short but awkward silence.  
  
"And now I'm scared he'll go after my mother and me as well. I never realized until now how truly beyond evil he was. No, I can't let him go through with this, I want him dead!" he said in a much stronger voice.

"We all do," I said.  
  
"I know you've managed to temporarily disable him, but maybe… together..." he trailed off. So that's what he wanted, he wants me to help him get rid of Voldemort. I don't know what to think.  
  
"But how?" I asked, almost as if I had made up my mind to join forces with Draco- there I go again- and finally finish Voldemort off.   
  
"Well that's why I came to you," he said, but just then Professor McGonagall came in and dismissed us from our detention.   
  
"We'll continue talking about this later," he informed me as we walked out of the classroom and into the great hall for dinner. I ate in silence and then went up straight to my dormitory and pretended to be asleep, but I know by tomorrow morning Ron and Hermione will be suspicious.

**Author's note:** Well there you have it- fanfic number 2. Is this one worth continueing or should I move on to number 3? Only one way to let me know- review! 


	2. Faking, Breaking and Weasleys’ Waltzwear

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything from Harry's amazing world, but I do own "Weasleys' Waltz-wear".

**Diary of a Boy**

By: rubber-ducky-lauren

Chapter 2: Faking, Breaking and Weasleys' Waltz-wear

**Thursday, September 4th**: 9:00 AM  
Well I was right about Ron and Hermione being suspicious about me last night... if only I knew that my watch was broken, it would have been a lot more convincing had I not pretended to go to bed at 7:30. I did however get a very good rest, and my brain was working quite well for this early in the morning, which is a good thing when you are trying to make up lies.  
  
"Whaf omearth were youfoin sweeping soearly lashtnigh?!" Ron yells at me with his mouth full of breakfast, so I can't understand a word.  
  
"Oh Ron, that's disgusting! Will you please swallow before talking?!" Hermione scolds him. They argue a lot, almost as if they are already the old married couple that they will turn out to be maybe 10 years down the road.

"I said..." Ron starts as he swallows his mouthful of food, "What on earth were you doing sleeping so early last night?"  
  
"Yeah I did find that a bit odd Harry, is there something you're trying to keep from us?"

"No I was just really tired from that detention," I lie.

"But you must've had homework to do!"  
  
"I'll do it during lunch."  
  
"I'll let you copy mine if you tell me what's going on!"  
  
"No Ron, that's WRONG!"  
  
"Well I want to know!"  
  
"But still, cheating is WRONG!"  
  
And while they were arguing they didn't hear the bell indicating the end of breakfast, or even notice me slip out.

9:30 AM  
Wow, double potions first thing in the morning... how did I get to be so lucky? Malfoy is sitting behind me again, I wonder if he's going to try to continue our discussion from last night's detention. I hope he doesn't, Ron and Hermione will get suspicious. And I still haven't come up with an answer for him yet. Why should I trust him after all these years? Why would I want to work with him?! But then again that look in his eyes... snap out of it Harry! This is Malfoy we're talking about! But still, that look...  
  
"Quiet down everyone, quiet down." Snape says as he comes into the class, which immediately turns dead silent, almost eerie. He has this incredible ability to silence a room. He continued by telling us to turn to page 79 of our books (already?!) to copy down notes about frog-spawn. Then we were to follow the instructions on the board and concoct some sort of potion (I missed exactly what it was supposed to do). Just as I start writing down notes from the book I get poked in the back, and have a note slipped into my hand. I knew who it was from, so I tried my best to conceal it. Luckily, neither Hermione nor Ron saw it. I didn't want to take my chances with them again, so I hid the note, and figured I'd read it during lunch while doing the homework that I had chose not to do last night.

"Hermione, can't I just copy off your notes?" I can hear Ron plead from two seats down.  
  
"Make your own notes!" Hermione whispers back.

"You know mine will never be as good as yours and you're going to end up helping me study for exams anyways," he tries to reason, which is dumb because he should've just done what I'm doing, peeking over at her parchment and copying her notes without telling her! Oh Ron, poor, brainless Ron...  
  
"Well that's not my fault, I'm done anyways." She tells him, putting her notes away.  
  
"Me too," I say. "Want to start on our potion now?"  
  
"But what about me?" Ron asks looking hurt and confused.  
  
"You'll just have to come join us when you're finished your notes," Hermione says as we walk towards the cabinet to get our ingredients.  
  
We were almost through making the potion (which was very difficult, lucky for me I was working with Hermione!) when Ron comes to join us (lucky bloke, barely has to do a thing!) looking like he had just done a day's work, I don't think I'll remind him that it is only second period.

"I can't believe how much he made us do, and on only the third day back!" He complains as he sits down beside us, eyes barely open. "My hand! My arm! I've never had such a bad writing cramp," and with that he stretches his writing arm, which happened to be close to the flask, and unfortunately knocking it over sending it crashing to the floor.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione yells, almost in tears. "Our potion... my potion! I can't believe how careless you are sometimes..." And they start arguing once again, right through Snape informing us of our brand new "F", and the bell ringing.  
  
12:30 PM  
I would've been more excited for lunch, had I not had a mountain of homework to start on. At least I had no homework from care of magical creatures class, or charms, which was actually unusual (yet lucky) although it was only the third day of classes, after all.  
But just as I was pulling out my books to start on my homework, my note from this morning fell out, I had almost forgotten about that! I looked around to make sure neither Ron or Hermione were coming, and then I unfolded it and read:  
  
_Harry,_

_I don't know if you have given my offer much thought yet, but I would really like an answer as soon as possible! And also know that even if you decline, I will still go after Voldemort myself, even if that means against you too. And also, I would prefer if you didn't talk of our discussions to anyone but myself, and all of our discussions should be held privately, people would think it weird if they saw us talking to each other in a serious manor. Give me your answer in note form next time I have a class with you, and please pass it secretively! It would be dreadful for it to fall into somebody else's hands.  
  
- Malfoy_

Here it was again, the question I had been trying to avoid. I'll think about it through my afternoon classes.  
  
4:00 PM  
Finally, the day is over. Transfiguration was dreadfully boring; we didn't even get to do any magic! The class I was really looking forward to was defense against the dark arts, as we would be having our new mystery teacher, who I was eager to meet. As I headed back to the common room my head swims with all of the possible answers I had thought of giving Malfoy. I was leaning towards accepting his offer to team up with him against Voldemort (to my own surprise) because he surely would not be able to alone, and would only get hurt in the process (but would that necessarily be a bad thing?) or at least be pain in the process. Yes, it really seemed like my only choice.

"Salamander stew," I say to the fat lady in the portrait so I can get through to Gryffindor's tower. The portrait swings open and I climb in, thinking about what I was going to write in my note back to Malfoy tomorrow, when I finally get up to the common room to find Fred and George Weasley waltzing together in the middle of a crowd.

"What the devil are they doing?" I ask Ron.  
  
"It's their newest product, "Weasleys' Waltz-wear!"" He tells me.  
  
"Just put the tie on your friend to make him or her look incredibly foolish by starting to do the waltz with whoever is closest!" Says Fred, no George, it's too damn hard to tell them apart!  
  
"Going for only five galleons!" says the other, as the crowd rushes towards their box to purchase some.  
  
Another school year, another year of "Weasleys' Wizard Weezes". Oh those twins, never boring! How I've missed them over the summer, it's so good to be back!

**Author's Note:** I know I haven't written in a while, but that's because nobody was reading! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU ANNA! MY ONLY READER AND MY BIGGEST FAN! THANX HUN!!! But at least it's a little newer and fresher now; maybe more people will start reading it. If you've read this far then you might as well review though! You know the drill, I need to know if it's worth my time continueing!


End file.
